


Let Me Show You

by DeeSquirrel2y5



Series: Punks In Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Come as Lube, Dean In A Kilt, Dean in Glasses, Enthusiastic Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human Castiel, M/M, Pierced!Cas, Punk!Dean, Size Kink, Smut, adorable boyfriends, punk!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeSquirrel2y5/pseuds/DeeSquirrel2y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking into their bedroom was like walking into the perfect fantasy. Cas was stripped bare besides his skinny jeans and combat boots, his chest and stomach shining with sweat and he was on his knees, mouth open and waiting.</p><p>Or: Punk!Destiel boyfriends show love after being away from each other for a month</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Show You

Dean had just gotten home from a long ass trip visiting his pain in the ass little brother. No, Dean didn’t truly dislike his brother, he just hated how far away he lived. He banged through the house until he reached the bedroom, dropping his bags to the floor. “Cas, babe? You here?” He asked of the seemingly empty house. He ventured into their bathroom finding his boyfriend instantly. The smaller man was staring into the mirror, wearing nothing but his plaid skinny jeans and his favorite Green Day beanie.

“Oh, hello Dean.” Cas said, a smile in his words. He turned to face his lover and for just a second his brain blanked out. Cas had been busy while Dean had been away for a month. His nipples we’re pierced with little hoops, his belly button had also been pierced but what really caught Dean’s eye we’re the new hip piercings. He was at a loss for words. All he wanted was to get his mouth over every new addition to his lovers body.

Cas must have realized because in the next second his hand was held up and there was a smirk on his lips. “No Dean, the hips are too fresh.” The smirk got deeper as he raised black lacquered nails to pinch and softly tug on the hoops in his nipples. “These however are fair game.”

“Then let the games begin!” He near shouted, stripping off his jacket and shirt, watching as Cas took off to the bedroom. Dean laughed as he followed after.

“Leave the kilt Dean.” He heard from the bedroom. It sent shivers down his spine, but he followed the order.

Walking into their bedroom was like walking into the perfect fantasy. Cas was stripped bare besides his skinny jeans and combat boots, his chest and stomach shining with sweat and he was on his knees, mouth open and waiting. Dean groaned, walking over to his lover and pulling his kilt up to give Cas access to his already dripping cock. He placed one hand on the back of his lover’s head, playing with the soft mess of spikes. “Come on angel, you know you want it.” He teased, pulling Cas’ head closer until he felt the tip of that perfect warm tongue catch a few drops of precum. Little kitten licks to the tip, flat of his pierced tongue running under the head, and finally his cock was enveloped in tight wet heat and Cas was sucking for all he was worth.

“Damn angel, do too well on this and I won’t be able to go again too soon.” He said, looking down into his lover’s lust blown eyes, barely a sliver of blue could be seen anymore, but there was a look in those eyes, an arch to a brow that said Cas had other plans. Castiel was the only person Dean knew that could hold a words free conversation with a dick down his throat, and you still understand what he’s saying.

Cas grunted, pulling away with an obscene wet pop. He looked up to Dean, precum and spit smeared across his cheeks and chin, his lips swollen and shiny, and Damn did Dean love that look on his debauched boyfriend. Dean took his glasses off to clean them quickly, he kept getting them forged up and knocked askew.

“Dean, you’re not following what I’m asking for.” Cas’ gravel voice was even more wrecked than usual.

Dean picked up a discarded shirt and wiped his lenses clean. “Hmm? What are you wanting angel?”

“Fuck my face Dean. Please? I’d like to try.”

Dean dropped his glasses. He knew his whole face and chest would be red. Not from embarrassment but simply he was that turned on by his lover. They had tried a lot of kinks over their time together, but well, Dean was big. He couldn’t help it and he couldn’t help worrying about his boyfriend. Cas was above average and it had taken Dean weeks of trying before he could finally deep throat him. Suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts by gentle hands tucking his glasses back on. He grabbed one of those perfect hands and held it to cradle his face.

“Don’t you trust me Dean?” Blue eyes, almost sad, locked onto his.

Dean took a deep breath, twining their fingers together. “Of course babe. You know I do. Its more about trusting myself to handle it. Not hurt you…”

“Then trust me to stop if necessary.” Cas said with a soft smile that completely melted Dean’s nerves.

At Dean’s shaky nod Cas sank to his knees again, lifting the kilt for Dean to hold. He took Dean’s hand in his and placed it in his hair. “You won’t hurt me love. Just let go.” With that Cas opened his mouth and locked eyes with Dean.

Dean felt Cas’ hands snake their was to his ass, nails gently set into plush skin. Dean took one more deep breath before taking his hard length into his palm, and carefully sliding home in that perfect wet heat. He groaned. A month had been too long to be away from his lover with his perfect everything. But now he was home in more ways than one and damn did his dick feel great!

Gentle at first, he just gripped Cas’ mused black hair and slid in and out of that wet heat. Savoring the feel of his angel’s wicked tongue. But Cas had other plans. His fingertips dug in deeper, forcing Dean’s dick to the back of his throat. Dean gasped out a string of curses mixed in with Cas’ name. By this point he was just holding on for the ride.

And oh what a ride it was. The room was filled with wet messy obscene noises, sounds of skin on skin, and pants and grunts, and every curse word Dean knew. He felt himself getting close, so close. He looked down and his eyes locked on with lust blown blue orbs. There was a smirk to those eyes, and then Dean felt what Cas was grinning about. At some point Cas must have started jacking himself because one of his fingertips was covered in precum and pressing gently at Dean’s hole. His head fell back as the tip just barely entered him.

“Shit! Fuck! Damn it Cas, don’t stop! Please!” Dean whined, past the point of caring. His orgasm was cresting quickly and it was gonna be a big one.

He looked back down at his lover who had leaned back just enough to show Dean that yes, he had been jerking off. Dean groaned and bucked his hips without meaning to, but Cas must have enjoyed it if his moans we’re anything to go by. The vibrations rumbled up his cock, and at the same time Cas’ finger slid all the way in, pressing against his prostrate relentlessly. And that was it. One more hard shove down Cas’ throat and he was cumming.

Cas kept with him, bobbing his head, riding out Dean’s orgasm, drinking down every drop of liquid heat he could before finally pulling off with an obscene pop. He smiled up at his lover, drops and smears of spit and cum, lips swollen red. And Damn was it beautiful. He looked almost childlike in his happiness. “Told you I could do it!” He exclaimed happily. And wow his voice was a carton of cigarettes, whisky, just woke up rough. It did things to Dean, making him wish for a faster refractory period.

Dean smiled down at him, ruffling his hair. “You haven’t finished yet though. Want me to-?” He started, but that look was in Cas’ eyes again.

“No Dean, I told you I have plans for you. We have a whole month to make up for.”

Dean gulped. “All in one night?” He squeaked.

Cas flashed him a devilish grin, standing up. Still clad in just his plaid skinny jeans that we’re unzipped and letting his dripping cock free to stand bare and proud. His black combat boots we’re halfway untied and Dean thought he had never looked better. Cas offered his hand, winking when Dean took it.

“We can only try our hardest.” Yeah, Dean was in for a night. He just hope he didn’t wake up dead after it was all said and done.

**Author's Note:**

> Another little drabble from my Tumblr. I just love punking out our boys! Plus, Dean in glasses is the best! I hope this was enjoyed. Comments and kudos are love (and inspire me to write more!) If anyone wants more of this verse, just let me know!
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr, lindzecrow2y5


End file.
